


Sweet Cold Kicks

by wanderingsami



Series: Sebastian Stan Oneshots [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsami/pseuds/wanderingsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just reached the the 5th month of your pregnancy and your husband, Sebastian Stan, is anxious to feel the first kicks of your first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cold Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently stuck on what to write for my fic and thought that it would be good to work on something new. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Enjoy! Also, Happy Fanfiction Writer's Appreciation Day :)

Life has been a dream so far: you have a successful job working as a pediatrician and you just moved into a townhouse with your husband of 3 years, Sebastian Stan. You and Sebastian have been childhood friends since he moved to America but lost touch when you both departed separate ways by the time college came. Long story short, you both reconnected at a mutual friend’s wedding twelve years later, realized that your friendship was still like old times, and decided to take that relationship to the next level.

 

Now here you are in bed on a lazy Sunday morning, with Sebastian spooning you from behind, 5 months pregnant. Although this pregnancy wasn’t planned, it is very much welcomed and the both of you are excited to meet the baby. Ever since you told Sebastian about the new addition to your family, he has been reading all the books on pregnancy, soaking up as much knowledge as he can. This has been both good and bad: good because you knew deep inside that Sebastian would be the best dad to your future child but bad because Sebastian expects the milestones to happen at the projected time. This isn’t really bad, because you completely understand that he’s excited to be there when those milestones happen and it even warms your heart, but your medical background understands that the occurrence of each milestone varies for each new mom. Once your husband read that the baby may first start to kick around 16-25 weeks, he has been anxious to feel those first kicks. Just this past month, Seb has kept his hands on your growing bump, softly talking to the baby and asking him/her to “Kick for papa”. Your heart strings flutter each time he does this and when he doesn’t feel the kicks, you have to reassure him that the baby will kick when he or she is ready.

 

“Did the baby just kick?” you husband murmurs softly, alerting to you that he is awake, his hand creeping over the bump, softly stroking it.

“Hah, no! Even I didn’t feel anything and I’m the one pregnant!” you chuckle softly, placing your hand on top of his. “Buna dimineata, Seb!”

“I know, I’m just excited to feel her kick!” Sebastian happily sighs into your neck. “Good morning!”

“Or he, we find out this week!” You shift on the bed so you are facing your husband.

“I have a feeling we are having a girl though,” Sebastian smiles, his hand still stroking the bump. “Boy or girl, I’ll be happy with either, just as long as he or she is healthy!”

“Agreed!” You reply as you turn to lie on your back and do your morning stretches. You look over to the clock on the bedside table. “Geez, it’s 11 already?! I went to bed early last night..”

“Haha I know, you were sound asleep when I got in last night,” Sebastian smiled as he leaned in for his morning kiss, got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. As he walks away from you, you can’t help but admire the strong physique of his body.

“Hey, let’s go for a walk,” You call out, sitting up, swinging your feet over the bed and putting on of Sebastian’s t-shirts. “We can probably catch the farmer’s market in time..”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian walks out of the bathroom and to your closet to get ready. “It’s beautiful outside!”

 

And with that, you both get ready for your afternoon outing. Sebastian wears jeans, a white t-shirt and a black baseball cap and sneakers. While you are getting ready, Seb heads to the kitchen to boil some water for your morning tea. Wanting to feel as comfortable as possible, you put on denim shorts, a black tank top, a light cardigan, and your trusty Tevas. As you enter the kitchen, Seb hands you your thermos of tea, gathers the canvas bags, and you both head out of the house and to the farmer’s market.

“So we have the vegetables, bread, fruit, and eggs,” Sebastian says as he looks into the bags that he is holding. “Do we need anything else?”

“I don’t think so,” You say, just as you try the frozen yogurt sample you were just given. “We can go home now- Ooh!!”

“Honey, are you okay?” Sebastian asks noticing you clutch your bump. He gently sets the bags down and kneels place his hands on the bump. “Baby, are you okay in there?”

“I think the baby is ready to say hi!” You softly chuckle as Sebastian’s eyes light up at your words. Not too long after, the baby kicks that the exact spot that Sebastian has placed his hands. This brings joy to both of you: Sebastian’s blue eyes start to water with happiness, and you can’t help but smile at this precious moment.

“Hi baby!” Sebastian whispers to the bump “You mom and I can’t wait to meet you!” The baby acknowledges your husband’s voice by kicking twice.

“Told you this was gonna happen when the baby is ready!” You playfully scold your adorable husband, as he stands back up.

“Yeah or maybe it was the frozen yogurt,” Sebastian seriously suggests.

“That could be it,” you add, playing along, and squint your eyes at him “Maybe..”

“If I had known that frozen yogurt would give us some sweet cold kicks,” Sebastian concludes “I would have bought all the frozen yogurt _way_ earlier.”

“Oh my goodness!” You laugh aloud, watching your husband buy 10 quarts of frozen yogurt from the stand. The rest of your pregnancy would be very sweet, indeed.


End file.
